fotwgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Takazawa
Shin Takazawa '''is the main protagonist of the Flower of the Winter visual novel series. He is the founder and leader of a video game developer team Invasion Games (according to the story), along with Tanaka Himegami and Yui Kurotsuno. Personality Shin is described as a humorous and smart guy, but he is doesn't have many friends at Sumea University, because his love for computers. He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. Even when he split up with Tanaka, he just still act calm as usual, although he feel the pain when he encountered it for the first time. When in Invasion Games meeting sessions, he is the most active and calm than other members, and when he playing Quest of Arnhemland, he just play casually, because his opinion in online games: "''I still can't understand why few gamers play hard in online games, and sometimes they forgot to go home, eat, and take a rest, just because playing online games for many hours. '''Is their progress in online games will be brought in afterlife?" - Shin Takazawa, Episode 1 - Act 29 Although his interest in video games, especially online games, isn't as much as other gamers, he is still considered as 'gamers'. Even Yui stated him as ' the extraordinary gamer'. "''Taka-kun is not like ordinary gamers. He is indeed an extraordinary gamer. He is wise in managing time, so he still don't forget to do daily chores. He is kind to other people, and love to help each other. He is wise in managing his guild in Quest of Arnhemland, so many gamers to join his guild. And also, he can make my heart happy." - Yui Kurotsuno, Episode 1 - Act 36 Appearance Real World Shin is 175 cm tall and 60 kg weight. His appearance is various in every part. Episode 1 - Part 1 In the first part of the first episode, Shin described as a boy who has rather extremely long hair and 'similar to metal band personnel', as Tanaka said. His long hair is due to Hiro Takayama's earlier regulation, where every boy in his family (including Shin) must have long hair. But starting from Act 6, he revoke this regulation. In Act 2, Tanaka shaves his hair at Tanaka's house. He is often wearing hoodie jackets, custom T-shirts, and a black jeans trousers, while outside. Episode 1 - Part 2 In the second part, Shin wears a red hoodie jacket, a casual black shirt, and a blue sweatpants, and with a white beanie hat. His hairs are a little bit longer this time. Episode 1 - Part 3 In the third part, Shin's appearance was totally different. He wears a dark blue Adidas sport jacket, a dark blue shirt, a black sweatpants, a black sneakers, and a dark blue beanie hat, makes him similar to the appearance of Jamiroquai 's lead vocalist, Jay Kay (circa 1994). His hairs is now shoulder-length, although they're not visible due to Shin's beanie hat. Quest of Arnhemland Under his username 'DragonZapper02', Shin is most often using a rare custom hero, The Paralyzer, with the appearance slightly similar to Shin's appearance in the third part. Background Shin was born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan, on July 2, 1996. His mother, Yuuki Harusame, is a well-known female programmer and beta-tester for a Japanese video game developer, Halcyon Studios. His father, Hiro Takayama, is a Finnish-born Japanese novel writer and drummer for a funk/acid jazz instrumental band, Artifact. He had gone separated from his parent since 8 years old, and live in a boy dormitory in Shinjuku, named 'Jam Session Dormitory Complex'. Relationships Tanaka Himegami Tanaka is Shin's ex-girlfriend and first love. They were engaged each other, starting from Act 10 / June 30, 2015, since they were supporting each other in few drawing competitions and various Quest of Arnhemland events. Their best moments is when Tanaka bought a beanie hat for Shin (Act 20 / July 30, 2015) in a bazaar. They split up in Act 28 / September 27, 2015, when Shin suddenly found an SMS from Tanaka, that says: "Shin~ I'm sorry, I can't be your girlfriend anymore. Sorry~" - Tanaka Himegami, Episode 1 - Act 28 Shin was so shocked and confused at first, then he fainted and found that Tanaka walks away from him in his dream. After he get his consciousness back, he found Yui and Ayumi visits his house. Then, they found out that Tanaka gone to Greenwich, England, leaving Shin, Yui, and Ayumi in Japan, along with her discontinued manga serial, Past Future. Since then, he totally changed his appearance. They split up, just because Shin often got bad performance at Quest of Arnhemland. Yui Kurotsuno Yui is Shin's girlfriend and main love interest in the series. They got engaged each other, starting from Act 34 / November 4, 2015, since they doing awkard things together in many moments. The most memorable moment is everytime Shin calls her 'Iroquai-chan' (due to her 'indian hat'), Yui starts to act childish for a short period of time. Ayumi Shinohara Ayumi is Shin's ex-teacher and now his 'older sister' (Shin often calls her as 'Ayumi-neechan' after she retired from Sumea University as lecturer). Quest of Arnhemland profile Shin had played Quest of Arnhemland since 2012, and still active playing, although he doesn't too much often logged in. * His username is DragonZapper02 * His current rank is Major Level 5. However, because he is not often logged in, his skill is Ensign. * He saves up to 3 permanent heroes, and 5 temporary heroes. * His most used hero is his own custom hero, Paralyzer, with EXP Level 30. * He owns a guild named BuffaloClub. Category:Characters